


Up To No Good

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [44]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Art, Blowjobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Cursed, M/M, NSFW Art, explicit art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Something something metaphor for capitalism?
Relationships: The Lorax/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).




End file.
